1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solar energy street lamp structures with air passageways. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar energy street lamp structure having an air passageway and configured for use with solar energy street lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
As global energy reserves are gradually depleted, and environmental awareness thrives, traditional energy sources are progressively replaced by alternative ones. Of all the alternative energy sources, solar energy is the most highly developed in terms of technology and application. Therefore, in an attempt to protect the environment and save energy, almost all major countries in the world have made plans to substitute solar energy street lamps for conventional street lamps.
A solar energy street lamp operates in the following manner. A photovoltaic panel absorbs solar energy and converts the absorbed solar energy into electric power, which is then supplied to a lighting unit and drives the lighting unit to emit light. However, heat generated by the lighting unit during operation tends to accumulate in the lampshade of the solar energy street lamp and keep the lampshade in a high-temperature state for a long time. If the heat accumulated in the lampshade cannot be dissipated effectively, the lampshade may be deformed by the high heat, or even the lighting unit may be damaged and therefore fail to emit light normally, thus compromising the lighting effect of the solar energy street lamp.
However, if a heat dissipation device is added to the solar energy street lamp, the costs of the solar energy street lamp must be increased. Moreover, a general heat dissipation device for use with the solar energy street lamp typically uses a motor to drive a fan and thus accelerates air circulation in the lampshade for enhanced heat dissipation. Therefore, the motor will consume the electric power generated by the photovoltaic panel and may leave the lighting unit with insufficient electricity. As a result, the solar energy street lamp may have a shortened lighting duration and function poorly.